This invention relates generally to shaping and removal of cuticle on fingers and toes, and more particularly to a cuticle pusher being characterized by a number of advantages in construction and mode of operation, and providing unusually beneficial results in terms of use.
Manicurists may be regarded as professionals who require excellent tools for shaping and severing cuticle and for applying liquids to fingernails. Prior cuticle pushers, as for example employed brush pushers, or rubber or wooden tips, suffered from deficiencies in construction and design; the latter led to difficulties in holding the pushers, in applying force to the pushers without manual slippage, and in observing the cuticle being manipulated, these being some of the problems encountered.